


Slade's Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Emetophilia, Emotional Manipulation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Force-Feeding, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consensual Orgasm, Pedophilia, Stuffing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where the Teen Titans are all unwanted children collected by Slade and raised as his pets/mercenaries </p><p>This will be a disjointed series of chapters all related but not necessarily in any order. Will be posted as they are finished~<br/>Some will be long, some will be shorter, some will be angsty, but almost all of them will include porn of some kind. None of it is gonna be nice or fluffy, but if you're in the mood for some brutal captive/captor non-con and/or dub-con, you're in the right place~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and pairings will be added as they apply
> 
> There's gonna be a whole MESS of kinks explored here as the series develops

 

Robin supposes he should have seen this coming.

 

With a man like Slade, a self-proclaimed “pet collector” who kidnaps children who are strange or different or otherwise _don’t belong_ in polite society. Aliens, mutants, or in Robin’s case, just being unwanted.

 

However, it took Robin all of a few hours to figure out that Slade is not a good Samaritan collecting children who will be alone otherwise. For him they’re trophies. Conquests. Prizes. He uses them and abuses them, and even though Robin has only been there for three years, he’s seen enough cruelty dished out on his companions to last a lifetimes. He can’t imagine how Raven has lasted this for 13.

 

He’s seen how Slade uses the others. He can hear Starfire’s stifled cries of pain as he takes her somewhere to be alone. He knows the sounds Raven makes in Slade’s room. The walls are thick with concrete and steel, but sound echoes through the rooms. He was there when Garfield started to get curious and active, he was stunned when his thirteen year old friend started to ask him about sex. Robin had to turn him away without answers because he was stolen himself when he was thirteen years old, and has absolutely no experience to share with the green youth.

 

He regretted that decision when Gar turned his questions to Slade. Robin felt sick when he heard Garfield’s voice ringing through their home. He knew Slade was a bad man, but he hadn’t expected him to be a pedophile on top of it. Starfire and Raven are seventeen and eighteen respectively, and even though he knows Raven has been sexually active with Slade since he arrived three years ago when she was only fifteen, he thought that was just the product of an old man being attracted to petit girls, just as most old men often are.

 

But there’s no excuse with Garfield. It makes Robin’s stomach turn when he hears Garfield shouting “daddy!” in Slade’s room. He thinks Victor is particularly lucky, he doesn’t have to participate in any of this. He didn’t understand what “asexual” meant at first, but now he knows Slade respects it and all the cyborg has to do is work.

 

Robin doesn’t know how _he_ escaped this for so long. Garfield was only thirteen when Slade started using him. He doesn’t know how he was spared until he’s fifteen. Strapped to a table in a room off Slade’s bedroom, legs lifted and spread apart by a bar shackled around his knees, ankles cuffed to match his wrists, a short chain keeping them connected so he can’t spread out or get comfortable. Completely bare, blindfolded, left in the dark with the cold air of the room wafting over his naked skin.

 

Slade had tied him up and left him there, probably hoping the time in the dark and quiet would instill some sort of fear in the young man. He knew Robin could imagine things much worse than what Slade would actually do so that when he did come back and take his pleasure Robin would be so relieved he would welcome it.

 

His plan isn't going to work. There's nothing Robin will ever welcome from Slade, not his presence and certainly not his touch. He knows exactly what is to come and he won't let himself be frightened by the cold and the dark and the silence. Luckily it seems that he won't have long to wait as he hears the door open and the familiar sound of Slade's heavy boots crossing the floor.

 

He had hoped the blindfold would come off, but no such luck. He hears a heavy switch being flipped and the lights overhead clank and flicker to life. He can’t see a shred of light, the blindfold is so well fitted over the bridge of his nose.

 

“Comfortable?” Slade’s voice is as low and intimidating as usual. Robin doesn’t know how any one man could have a voice so imposing. He feels Slade’s cold leather fingers trail a line up his bare chest and cup his chin.

 

"Don't touch me!" he spits, twisting as much as he can to the side, away from Slade's fingers. The villain has barely touched him and already he feels violated and dirty and he knows it will only get worse. But he isn't going to let Slade take him without a fight.

 

His breath picks up when the fingers leave him. Robbed of sight, he can’t even begin to expect where the next touch will land, and it has all his skin prickling and his hair standing up on end, and damn him he can _hear_ Slade smile.

 

“Do try to behave. This is for your own benefit, Robin. It’s high time you graduate from boyhood into manhood. I’ve let you wait long enough.” Slade’s hand cups Robin’s ribcage, squeezes when he tries to shake him off. “I’ve given you ample time and opportunity to come to me willingly. I’ve been patient. You’ve resisted, so now I have to take it by force.”

 

Robin grits his teeth against the angry curses he wants to hurl at Slade. He knows Slade wants him to be angry, to shout and cry and scream like Starfire does when he takes her away. But he won't give him the satisfaction of hearing his voice any more. It's one small battle but he knows it's one he can win.

 

“I’m many things,” Slade continues, and Robin rolls his eyes under his blindfold. He’s never met a man who likes to hear himself talk as much as Slade. “But inconsiderate has never been one of them. I don’t intend to leave you without pleasure. If you cooperate, I think you’ll find the experience can be very rewarding.”

 

Robin hears Slade’s boots pace away, and a drawer opens. He removes something, and then returns to the boy’s side. Robin’s breath has picked up just slightly with nerves, and he feels Slade’s gloved hand smooth down his hairless chest and down his belly, stopping just short of his penis before the touch is gone.

 

“Tell me, Robin. Have you ever pleasured yourself?”

 

Robin doesn't answer. At this point he isn't sure he could open his mouth without shouting or throwing up anyway. He knows what's coming next. Slade is going to touch him again and it won't be just trailing his fingers down his chest anymore.

 

Taking as deep a breath as he can, Robin schools his features into a calm mask. If he tries, really tries, maybe he can block the whole thing out. Slade won't like that and it'll probably get him in trouble later but it's worth it not to give the man what he wants.

 

The mask slips instantly when he feels a sharp jab to a pressure point in his groin, followed by a loud ZAP noise like one of those hanging bug killers, followed instantly by an excruciating stab of electric pain that jolts down his thigh and up into his belly and has him shouting involuntarily.

 

“I asked you a simple question, Robin. A yes or no question. If you’re so adamant not to speak you can at least nod or shake your head.”

 

There are tears in Robin's eyes behind the blindfold that he tries desperately to blink away before they can roll down his cheeks. Crying in front of Slade is the last thing he needs right now.

 

So shakily he nods, answering Slade's question silently. He won't speak, no matter what Slade does. But he isn't unbreakable. Slade can have his answers but he won't give him the pleasure of his voice.

 

Slade breathes out through his nose, and Robin knows he’s laughing. “When you pleasure yourself, do you think of Starfire? Do you imagine her lips on you, her hands? Do you imagine her lowering herself onto you? Or perhaps she has. Perhaps she’s offered herself to you, she knows she’s not good for anything else than giving pleasure.”

 

"Shut up! You don't know anything about her!" Robin shouts before he can stop himself. Slade can say whatever he wants about him but he won't let him talk that way about Starfire.

 

“On the contrary, Robin,” Slade’s voice rumbles with low laughter. “I’ve known her for a couple years longer than you have.”

 

Slade stalks around behind Robin’s spread legs. Robin can hear the leather of his suit creak when he bends down to inspect him, and the boy’s lip curls. He listens to Slade walk away again and then return once more a few moments later, accompanied by the soft “click” of a cap being opened. Robin goes pale.

 

“Let’s be clear on one thing, Robin,” Slade says over the sound of a slick squelch. “I will be using the carrot and stick with you. A basic concept; if you’re bad, you get the stick.”

 

He pauses and taps the end of his electric rod to Robin’s belly button. The spike of pain returns, wrenching another cry of pain out of the bound boy as he arches his back.

 

“But if you’re good, I’ll give you the carrot.”

 

Robin dreads what this carrot might be. He doesn’t even have time to breathe before Slade’s slick, leather-clad finger pushes right into him with no warning and finds a spot inside him that has pleasure skittering across his skin unbidden, like a soft warm velvet blanket being pulled over his body.

 

He can't completely contain the groan that the pleasure pulls out of him and hearing his own voice make that sort of noise at Slade's hands makes his stomach turn. But the pleasure doesn't diminish as Slade continues to massage that spot inside him until Robin is practically panting from the effort of not making anymore noise.

 

But he doesn’t need to make noise for Slade to see he’s in pleasure. His muscles are shaking slightly, vibrating with effort as he struggles to keep his body still. His small youthful prick has started to twitch and bob just slightly, and his cheeks have gone bright pink. Slade licks his lips under his mask at the sight of Robin fighting the urge to lose his mind.

 

When Slade’s finger leaves Robin, the boy’s muscles all unclench at once and he sags in his bonds trying not to breathe too loudly. He realizes to his horror that he’s gone half-hard, and hears more of the slick squelch before Slade’s large, gloved hand is closing around his prick. His grip is tight but not excruciating, the leather gives a bite of pain that helps keep Robin’s head level through the pleasure being delivered to him from a strong, capable hand.

 

"Stop," he demands but even to his own voice it sounds like he's begging. He won't come in Slade's hands, he just won't. No matter how good what Slade is doing to him feels. And it does feel good. Too good, even if it hurts just a little. In fact that feels good too, which is almost as sickening as everything else.

 

“Cooperation is key if you don’t want the stick,” Slade reminds the bound youth, and lifts his wand so it’s a hair’s breadth from the tip of Robin’s penis, so close he can feel the charge tickling his skin through the air, and he can’t imagine how painful it would be to be struck there.

 

Robin nods to show he understands. The charge dissipates as Slade pulls the wand away and Robin relaxes in his bonds. At least that's one threat he doesn't have to worry about. Slade continues to stroke him but Robin refuses to give in to the pleasure and come. He thinks about other things, trying to distract himself from the feeling of Slade's gloved hand teasing his prick.

 

Only a few minutes pass before it’s clear Slade is getting frustrated. Robin is keeping himself under control almost expertly, it shouldn’t be possible for a sixteen year old boy to refuse pleasure. Robin relaxes again when the hands leave him, and listens hard to try and figure out what Slade is doing.

 

He hears a sound he can’t identify, followed by another slick squelch, and he shouts out loud when he feels Slade’s hand _ungloved_ close around his cock. The feeling of his skin, hot and wet on him was not something he expected. He thought Slade would always stay completely clothed, to keep that air of mystery and superiority. His hand is smoother than Robin would have expected, with long, wide fingers kept soft with what has to be dedicated care, given that his line of work should lend itself to calluses.

 

His hands are bigger than any Robin's had on him before but the feeling of flesh on flesh is familiar. It's not unlike his own hands, though his are more calloused and scarred. They're like Starfire's, soft and cared for and gentler than they have any right to be.

 

That's a thought he pushes away immediately. If he starts thinking of Star he'll definitely come and he doesn't want to give Slade that satisfaction. Nor does he want to think about any similarities between her and this monster because they are nothing alike. Nothing except the softness of their hands.

 

The finger probes back inside him and finds that spot, and Robin sees stars behind his eyelids. He clenches all his muscles to try and hold back, forcing himself off the precipice. He reviews Vic’s lectures in his head, reminds himself of Star’s screams of pain from the man touching him right now. He does everything in his power to avoid the pleasure.

 

And then suddenly Slade’s hands are gone. He can’t imagine what’s gone wrong, if Slade got bored or if he’s going to beat him or – Robin pales – rape him. But he hears Slade give a tired-sounding sigh.

 

“Batman leaves you behind,” Slade speaks, and Robin swallows. This sounds like a lecture he’s heard before. “And rather than kill you or give you over to the authorities who will recycle you into a broken system and forget you, I take you in. I give you my home and I feed you and clothe you, I keep you safe and clean, I teach you how to protect yourself. I give and I give and I give. And still you’re ungrateful. I don’t know what it will take to get through to you, boy.”

 

Robin knows better than to argue. He could remind Slade that he brought the boy here against his will and has forced him to do his dirty work ever since. He's made him give up all his principles and has beaten and insulted and starved him when he didn't follow every order to the letter. He's been anything but kind.

 

But he doesn't say that. Slade will only hurt him more or maybe just outright kill him for that kind of outburst. And as much as his life sucks he doesn't want to die. He still has something to live for. So he keeps quiet and only shakes his head to show that he doesn't have an answer.

 

Slade gives another sigh. Robin feels his head lifted, and the blindfold is removed. He’s blinded for a few seconds by the bright, warm lights in the room, and the sight of his own prick standing erect and hard has him feeling ill.

 

He watches Slade lift his wrist where he has a comm. linked to Raven, and all he says is “Send in the boy.”

 

Robin swallows hard and waits patiently for a few minutes, Slade’s back turned to him with his hands clasped behind his hips. When the door opens next, Garfield comes padding in barefoot, wearing nothing but small white briefs and a loose blue tank top. He takes in the scene before him with wide green eyes before looking up at Slade expectantly.

 

“Robin is being uncooperative,” Slade says as though that’s somehow news, and rests one large, bare hand on Gar’s shoulder. “I think he needs a demonstration on how he’s _supposed_ to act.”

 

"What are you doing? Leave him out of this!" Robin shouts, his need to protect the other boy overcoming his own pride. He doesn't want Slade to hurt Garfield on his account.

 

Slade leaves the boy where he is, and Gar obediently claps his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels and watching curiously as Slade lifts another table similar to the one Robin is strapped to, so that it’s parallel with Robin. Slade catches the boy’s eye, who has been staring very intently between Robin’s forcibly spread thighs, and pats the table to indicate his wishes.

 

"Oh right," Garfield says, grinning. It's almost like he enjoys this, Robin thinks. The poor kid doesn't understand how wrong this is and all Robin can feel right now is pity as Gar climbs up onto the table.

 

Gar is by far the most sensitive of all of Slade’s pets. Unsurprising, given that at fourteen he’s the youngest. His long toes curl when Slade smoothes his hand up his belly to his chest over the fabric of his tank top.

 

“Robin needs to be taught a lesson in gratefulness,” Slade says evenly, his other palm resting on the cushioned table beside Gar’s head as he slides his palm back down. Garfield is so small and slim that the span of Slade’s hand from wrist to fingertips almost covers the width of his entire torso as he glides his hand down over one of the boy’s bare thighs.

 

Gar shudders and moans when Slade purposefully avoids his already hardening cock during his gentle stroking. He wants to be touched, craves it. He'll beg if he has to, he feels no shame in asking for what he wants. Why Robin would resist this he can't imagine but if he can help show the older boy how good this feels so he can enjoy himself too, he's more than happy to go along with whatever Slade wants from him.

 

When Slade’s hand dips between his legs, Gar whines and his body elongates. His legs stretch, his head tips back, his back arches and his toes point as his already small briefs become increasingly smaller as his prick fills and hardens and tents the front.

 

“You see how honest Garfield is?” Slade directs his gaze to Robin, and even though his face is covered the older boy can tell he’s smiling as he palms and caresses Gar’s tiny package. “How often do you suppose Garfield earns the stick? How often do you think I inflict pain on him? This is what obedience earns you.” He lowers his finger and presses it against the boy’s pucker through his briefs, earning a high-pitched whine from the shivering boy.

 

"Daddy please," Garfield begs, his voice squeaky and rough, still in the process of deepening, making it even more clear how very young he is. "Let me take off my clothes please."

 

Robin feels even more nauseous listening to Gar's begging. He's so young and here he is desperate and begging because of Robin's own pride. He'd cover his ears if he could but his hands are still chained down. The best he can do is close his eyes so he doesn't have to see Slade molesting the kid.

 

“Turn over on your hands and knees. I’ll undress you,” Slade says. The readiness with which Garfield obeys makes Robin’s stomach drop again. When Slade looks over, his head is turned away, and he clicks his tongue. “I can’t teach Robin a lesson if he won’t even watch. I guess we’ll have to call it off.”

 

"No! Robin, come on!" Garfield begs, looking to the older boy for help. "Please dude I need this! He won't touch me if you don't look."

 

He really doesn't understand that that's exactly what Robin wants. He doesn't want Slade to touch him. He doesn't want Slade to touch any of them anymore. If he had his way none of them would ever have to see Slade ever again. But Garfield won't understand. He'll just think Robin is trying to hold out on him and will only go to Slade more to seek pleasure to make up for Robin taking it away.

 

He doesn't want that. He doesn't want Gar to have to perform for Slade to get the attention he craves. And he _will_ perform. He'll do whatever Slade tells him. So Robin opens his eyes and looks to the other table.

 

“Look at that, he obeys _you_. I’m a little jealous,” Slade croons, petting Garfield’s back once, twice before gently slipping the loose tank top over his head to pool around his bent arms. His briefs are pulled down and one slender leg is lifted by the man so the white cloth hangs around one of Gar’s ankles.

 

Gar arches into Slade’s touch like a kitten. He’s never felt Slade’s bare hands on him before; it’s rare that any of them have. His skin is soft and warm and his palms feel so wide and _real_ on Garfield’s skin. So much closer than the artificial touch of his leather gloves. The sensation is so new and overwhelming that he mistakes it for affection as he shakes on his table.

 

Slade steps away to fetch Garfield’s preferred lubricant – the kind that both heats up and has numbing qualities (given how very small Gar is) – and Garfield busies himself with shedding the clothes hanging off of him like flags. He’s back in position when Slade returns, already slicking his fingers up.

 

“Are you ready?” Slade asks, his other hand resting on Gar’s lower back, almost spanning the entire width of his frame. Garfield nods eagerly, looking up at him, but Slade’s visible eye flicks over to Robin. “Tell _him._ ”

 

"I'm ready. I want it," Garfield tells Robin, staring into his eyes. He's so earnest in his desire that Robin knows this isn't just some show he's putting in for Slade. Garfield really thinks he wants this which just makes it worse. He watches Garfield gasp as the first of Slade's fingers, generously coated in lubricant, teases his hole before sliding into him.

 

Slade has expert aim finding the spot that makes his pets cry out. Gar is shaking and drooling in no time, rocking back on Slade’s long, thick finger eagerly. His fingers creak into the soft leather cushion and he whines high and sweet in the back of his throat, his face turning a muddy pink color.

 

“Tell Robin why it pays to be obedient,” Slade says, screwing his finger into Garfield’s prostate to wring another cry out of him as his prick starts to leak on the cushions. “Tell him what you earn when you’re good.”

 

"Daddy lets me come. He makes me feel good when I'm good. He's gentle and he fucks me until I can't walk," Garfield answers. His words are slurred as he drools and whines through the pleasure but he manages to get them all out. "If I'm really good and I make him happy he gives me an extra treat and lets me have sex with one of the girls too."

 

“You see Robin?” Slade says as he strokes Gar’s prostate, petting his other hand soothingly down Gar’s back as he wedges another finger inside him, and the boy gives another, louder moan and arches like a cat. “When you’re good, you get rewarded. When you’re bad, you get punished. Even the youngest of children understand this basic concept, and yet I need to keep giving you lesson after lesson. Garfield learned after the first time I ever had to whip him. Why is it that you’ve remained so thick that you can’t learn your lessons?”

 

His voice is even as he digs his fingers into the shivering boy, stretching him open and completely ignoring his wails of delirious pleasure. He holds him still with a hand clamped around his slender thigh and fucks him deeply, all the way to the base of his fingers while staring directly at Robin, who can’t take his eyes off Garfield’s twisted-up face.

 

"You're hard," Slade notes, speaking over Garfield's cries of pleasure. He's close to coming but he knows better than to orgasm before he's been given permission.

 

Robin can't deny it. His erection hasn't waned since Slade stopped stroking him and worse, it's gotten harder since he started watching and listening to Gar. He's rock hard now and hates himself for it.

 

"Do you want Robin to fuck you, pet?" Slade asks Gar. "He's much smaller than I am but I think you can still enjoy it."

 

“No!” Robin shouts before Garfield can even gather enough sense to answer, instinctively trying to close his legs. He’s powerless against the steel spreader bar and starts to wiggle instead, as if he’ll be spared as long as he doesn’t sit still.

 

Slade rolls his visible eye and pulls his fingers out of Garfield, much to the boy’s dismay. He lifts a hand towel and wipes off his hand, paying no mind to Gar as he twists with a cry of displeasure at being abandoned.

 

“It seems Robin is in need of more teaching. And if he won’t take it from me,” Slade extends a hand to the green youth, helping him down off the table, and nudges him towards his bound friend before taking a seat on the table he previously occupied. “He’ll take it from you. Show him the pleasure he can earn, and when he comes, then I’ll let you.”

 

Garfield looks back over his shoulder with a pitiful whimper, clenching his hole, feeling utterly empty. But he knows better than to disobey Slade. He crawls up onto Robin’s table, wrinkling his nose when his skin touches the metal. Slade had removed the cushions before strapping him down.

 

“It’s worth it,” Garfield tells his friend, licking his lips as he keels by his waist, his feet hanging over the edge. He closes his hand around Robin’s cock, earning a quiet huff from the older boy. It’s hot and still slick from Slade’s earlier touch, moistened further by Robin’s precome. “He’s really good at making you feel good. Resisting is pointless, it’s not worth the pain.” While he speaks he slowly strokes his hand, trying to coax any kind of response out of Robin.

 

Robin wants to argue that it is worth the pain to not be Slade's willing slave but he knows Garfield won't listen. Especially with Slade right next to them. He can talk to him later, help him see sense and convince him how wrong it is when they're alone. But right now he needs to give Slade what he wants if he doesn't want to see Garfield hurt.

 

So he allows himself a quiet moan because really the boy's hands do feel good. It's still sick and wrong but there's pleasure there that he can enjoy if he tries to forget who is doing this to him.

 

Some tension seems to flow out of Garfield at the sound of this moan. “I know you don’t like him but he’s not the one touchin’ you so you can enjoy it right?” the boy says, closing his second hand over the shaft and pumping them both at the same time, slick and warm and tight over Robin’s dribbling cock. Robin is still only barely breathing heavily, his eyes screwed tightly shut and his expression tight and almost painful.

 

“Come on,” Gar whines, dipping a hand lower to massage Robin’s balls with a slick hand, trying to get more of a reaction out of him. “If you don’t come then I can’t. Don’t punish me, _please_ , man, I need it.”

 

Robin closes his eyes again. He can still hear Garfield and he can't forget that Slade is nearby but he can at least not look at them. He thinks about other things. About Star, and the last time they were together and how she touched him like this. He holds on to that as Gar strokes his dick and leans down to add his tongue to the mix.

 

It's good and Robin is already painfully aroused. He lets the sensations and his imagination do the rest of the work and soon he's coming with a strangled sound that's half way between a shout and a sob.

 

Garfield sits up with a grin, casting a glance back over his shoulder proudly. Slade offers him a couple muted claps before rubbing his lower back, standing directly behind him at the edge of the table, close enough that Garfield can feel the swell of Slade’s cock straining in his armored trousers press against his backside.

 

He melts instantly against Slade’s chest with a whine as the man’s strong hand reaches around to hold him, his palm and fingers spread over his belly. “Do you think Robin has learned?” he questions the young boy, lowering his fingers to tickle the base of Garfield’s prick. “I don’t think he has.”

 

"No daddy," Garfield agrees hurriedly. He knows Robin hasn't learned anything and he won't lie to Slade even if it gets his friend in trouble. "But you promised you'd let me come if I got him to."

 

“I did promise. I’m a man of my word. Why don’t you crawl under that bar there? I think Robin could use an up-close view of exactly what he’s missing,” Slade says. Garfield nods and gives Robin an apologetic look as he slides underneath the spreader bar between Robin’s knees, positioning himself the way Slade has asked him to. He's laying on top of Robin now, so there's no way the other boy will miss anything that happens next.

 

Robin tries to tip his head back and ignore everything, but Garfield’s body is sticky and warm on top of him, and he can hear the clinking of Slade’s pants opening. Garfield props himself up on his elbows on either side of Robin’s shoulders, linking his fingers together in the older boy’s hair, biting his lip as he looks down at his friend.

 

He opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, apologize maybe, but all words fly out the window when Slade’s cock splits him open in only the way he’s capable of. His jaw goes slack around a long, high-pitched moan, and his whole body seizes up with pleasure. The numbing lube had taken effect several minutes ago, leaving him with nothing but the dull burn of the stretch as he’s filled and filled to his limit.

 

Gar’s head drops to Robin’s shoulder and he pants loudly, moaning on every exhale as Slade’s unfeasibly long cock slides into him slowly. He whines against Robin’s throat, turning his head to bury it in the older boy’s neck on reflex as he rocks back desperately against the flesh filling him.

 

Robin can taste bile in his throat and he swallows it down as best he can. He knew Slade fucked Gar. Just like he knows Slade fucks the girls and was going to fuck him. But knowing and hearing it aren't the same as having it happen right on top of him.

 

And the way they're moving, rubbing against his already sensitive dick, coupled with Garfield moaning almost in his hear and kissing and nibbling at his exposed collarbones is painfully arousing.

 

“Tell him how it feels, Garfield,” Slade’s voice is a little rougher than usual as he thrusts his hips forward into his tiny pet. He has one palm spread open over his back to stabilize him and pin him in place on top of Robin, his other hand clutching the spreader bar between the older boy’s knees.

 

"Feels good, Daddy always feels so good," Garfield babbles into Robin's neck. He closes his hands that had been linked in Robin's hair, grabbing fistfuls of his dark locks and pulling just a little. "I feel so full- and stretched- so good! Can I come- ahh- please I need to!"

 

Slade’s thrusts speed up, shaking both of the boys under him with the force of them, punching all the air out of Gar’s body with every pound forward. He listens to him wail and whine and sob for a few more moments before he finally acquiesces to his pet’s plea with a simple, “Come.”

 

Gar screams out his thanks and finally stops holding back. In seconds he's coming fast and hard across his and Robin's bellies. It's warm and sticky but to Robin it burns like a brand and he doubts he'll ever really forget the humiliation and disgust that comes with it.

 

As he comes Garfield writhes and clenches, his body spasming around the massive intrusion of Slade's cock. Slade, always the paradigm of stoicism, doesn’t even really seem to react when he comes. He tenses a little, and Robin can hear a long, low breath leave him, but it’s nearly imperceptible. Gar can feel it splatter inside him, he can feel Slade’s hand tighten across his back, he can feel the minute shifting of his stilled hips as aftershocks rock him.

 

But then it’s over. He pulls out of Garfield and steps back to refasten his pants shut, leaving the younger boy sprawled out over Robin.

 

"Thank you daddy," Garfield says as he lays on top of Robin, cum leaking from his hole and dripping down his thighs. He looks up at Robin and adds in a whisper "You should thank him too so he doesn't get angry."

 

“I’m glad you’re concerned for your fellows,” Slade says, somehow hearing Garfield from across the room as he folds away the second table. “But don’t worry yourself over Robin’s behavior. He’ll get what’s coming to him. Would you like me to carry you to bed now?” he steps up to the edge of the table and extends his arms to his youngest pet.

 

Garfield nods and climbs off Robin into Slade's waiting arms. The two of them leave together, without sparring Robin a second glance.

 

Behind him Slade turns out the lights, leaving Robin sticky and disgusted and alone in the dark, just like he started.


	2. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a couple super weird kinks, so tread lightly~

They should have known they'd never get away with it. Slade knew about everything that happened under his roof and it was only a matter of time before he found out what they'd been doing. But in Robin's mind the risk had been worth it, until now.

 

If he could go back in time he wouldn't change anything, except maybe being a little more subtle. He certainly wouldn't sit back and watch Starfire starve over the three weeks Slade had commanded she would go without food as punishment for something she'd refused to tell anyone about. It must have been bad though, to warrant that sort of punishment.

 

Robin doubted it was her fault though and even if it was he'd never let her starve. So he'd shared his food, first in small amounts and then as it became increasingly obvious that that wouldn't be enough he'd started smuggling whole meals into her room late at night so she could eat enough. She'd been more than thankful and seeing her smiling made it all worth it.

 

Until Slade found out. He'd been furious. Messing with his pets' punishments was strictly forbidden and the look of fear on Starfire's face when they were caught was enough to give Robin an idea of what kind of punishment she was in for.

 

Which is how he ended up here, on his knees in front of Slade.

 

"It was my fault! I made her take the food! If you're going to punish anyone punish me!" he begs. Starfire is close by, also on the floor with her head bowed as Slade grips her by the hair. "It's not her fault sir, I take responsibility for all of it."

 

“You didn’t force her to eat it,” Slade says evenly, his visible eye narrowed into a slit as he regards the bowed boy before him. When Robin crawls nearer, he shoves the boy back hard with a heel to his shoulder. “She made the bad decision to eat it. If she’d been a good pet, she would have refused your charity. Now you’re _both_ in trouble.”

 

He shakes Starfire by the hair, and she yelps, gripping at the base to try and lessen the stinging pain. There are tears in her eyes, she’s never liked having her hair pulled. If she had her way she’d cut her hair short just so Slade could never pull it again, but she fears what he’d do to her if she removed his favorite handle.

 

“You’re going to watch her take her punishment first. And then it will be your turn,” Slade says, booting Starfire in the ribs when she whimpers. “And if you try to stop me, if you make a sound, her punishment will intensify twofold. Understood?”

 

Robin sighs and shoots Star a sympathetic look. He'd do anything to help her but right now all he can do is minimize her pain. She looks back at him, teary eyed and understanding. She even tries to offer him a smile to assure him she'll be alright.

 

"Understood sir," Robin says as he shuffles back on his knees out of the way.

 

Slade starts to walk, and Starfire yelps as he tugs her hair. She has to crawl very quickly to keep up with him as he leads her down the hall, and Robin stands to follow, but Slade only has to shoot a look back over his shoulder to have him dropping back to his hands and knees. They pass Garfield perched on a couch in the main room, who gives them a little shake of his head as if to say ‘you could have avoided this’ and they pass Raven in the doorway of her room, staring disapprovingly down at the pair as they pass.

 

Robin’s face is hot with humiliation as he and Starfire are forced to crawl into Slade’s bedroom. He doesn’t stop there, leading them into one of the many rooms that branch off of his. It’s floored with white tile and has plain concrete walls, lit brightly with a fluorescent strip in the ceiling. There’s a single metal table, adjustable, and various equipment stacked against the walls. It looks almost like an operating theatre, but Robin knows it’s only for torture.

 

“Take your clothes off, troq,” he shoves Star down by her shoulder, finally releasing her hair. “And sit on the and of the table.”

 

Starfire winces at the slur thrown her way and drops her gaze from Robin to the floor.

 

"Yes master," she says quietly as she strips out of her favorite purple skirt and belly shirt. Soon she's naked with her clothes lying in a heap on the floor and makes her way to the metal table. She sits, taking no notice of how cold the metal is against her warm skin and keeps her eyes on the floor.

 

Slade rummages for a moment before he emerges with a bottle. It has no label, just a simple glass bottle, filled with a dark brown liquid. It looks almost like vanilla extract, but it has the consistency of cough syrup as Slade opens the lid and pours a capful. He extends it to Starfire with the simple command “drink.”

 

She looks wary as she stares at the liquid, and exchanges a glance with Robin, who looks worriedly at the bottle as he tries to figure out what’s in it. She taps the liquid with her fingertip and tastes it hesitantly. But her eyes widen when she finds that it tastes like liquefied sugar. She tips the cap back and swallows the single mouthful of sugary syrup. Slade lets her wash it down with a tiny paper cup of water to clear the viscous syrup out of her mouth.

 

“Ipecac,” Slade says evenly as he takes the cap from her and screws it back on. “It stimulates the medullary chemoreceptor trigger zone and irritates the gastric mucosa.”

 

Starfire and Robin exchange worried looks again as Slade puts the bottle away. When he turns back to find them both with cautiously fearful expressions, he smiles secretly behind his mask.

 

“In other words, you’ve just been poisoned. I estimate you’ll vomit for 24 hours or more. It will take fifteen to forty five minutes to take effect, depending on when you last _ate_.” He spits this last word out like a curse and slams the cabinet door shut.

 

Starfire whimpers and looks like she's about to start crying. But they both know it could have been at lot worse. He isn't beating her or molesting her so for now they've gotten off easy as long as she gets plenty to drink while she's vomiting. Robin is actually relieved.

 

But they should have known better than to be hopeful. He wouldn’t have told Starfire to take her clothes off if he intended for her only to throw up. Both of their stomachs drop when their master turns and undoes his belt.

 

“However,” Slade continues from where he left off. “I’m not feeling patient. Let’s see if we can make it work a little faster by stimulating your gag reflex. On your knees on the floor.”

 

Starfire slides off the table onto her knees with such grace it's obvious this is something she's done too many times before. She kneels with her head tilted down, knowing when he wants her Slade will grab her by the hair and angle her however he likes.

 

She doesn't have to wait long before his hand tangles in her long red locks and pulls her up until her lips are level with his cock. Obediently Star opens her mouth, expecting the erection to be fed between her lips a little at a time. Instead Slade shoves in, forcing the whole of his penis into her mouth until it hits the back of her throat, making her cough and sputter around the thick length.

 

Robin’s stomach flips as he hears her gag. He watches as Slade holds in her in place and wastes no time pounding his hips. She’s shaking, gripping involuntarily at his knees, her stomach is already swirling uncomfortably, partly probably a placebo effect. She doubts she’d be feeling sick already if Slade hadn’t told her what the syrup was supposed to do.

 

Tears glitter down her cheeks as he fists her hair in one hand and holds the back of her neck with the other, keeping her firmly planted in place as he slams his cock down her throat. He’s breathing a little harder, but as usual he is nearly devoid of reaction to the stimulation, preferring to stay quiet and listen to Star gag and retch around his length.

 

Robin wants to look away but if Star is suffering he'll suffer with her even though he knows he'll be getting his own punishment soon. This is his fault; he shouldn't have offered his food after all. She never would have asked and never would have broken the rules if he hadn't offered first.

 

So he watches as tears spill down her cheeks and drool leaks out of her mouth and drips down her chin. She tries to cough and only succeeds in choking more as Slade savagely fucks her mouth. It's all she can do to try to keep her teeth out of the way, knowing her punishment will only be worse if she bites him.

 

The discomfort in her stomach is growing, getting worse the more Slade brutalizes her mouth and as precome starts to slide uncomfortable down her throat into her twisting stomach.

 

His hips are speeding up, but she can’t take it anymore. She pats at his thighs desperately, and he gets the message. He pulls back, and the instant his cock is free of her throat, she doubles over sideways and heaves. Last night’s dinner splashes wetly out of her across the slanted floor, where it started to trickle towards the drain in the center. She pulls her hair aside weakly, but she’s already messed in it, saving it from the brunt of a second, more powerful wave that drips hotly from her mouth and nose.

 

Gagging, shaking, freezing cold and naked, she shivers and chokes on the floor, spitting and sobbing. She expects a kick from Slade, but receives none. Instead there’s a sudden blast of ice-cold water from a shower head he pulls down from the ceiling as he hoses her down like a wild animal.

 

Starfire yelps and another wave comes out of her, making her choke. It's mostly bile now and it burns the floor where it lands, her Tamaranian physiology making it much more acidic than human bile. Slade keeps the water running until she soaked and shivering, her teeth chattering between waves of sickness and her pleas for him to stop.

 

When he shuts the spray off, she looks like a drowned rat. Her hair hangs down over her hunched, shivering body. She clutches her arms, trying to rub feeling back into them, keeping her head bowed.

 

“You’re free to go,” he hisses, letting the shower hose coil back overhead. “Unless you intend to watch Robin’s punishment.”

 

Star lifts her head to look at Robin, her teeth still chattering as she silently asks him if he wants her to stay.

 

Robin shakes his head. He doesn't want her here. He'd rather know she was far away from danger than take comfort from her presence. He can handle whatever Slade is going to dish out.

 

"You heard him princess. Time to go," Slade says. Star nods and scrambles to grab her clothes. "No. Leave them here. You can walk back naked. It's not as if there's anyone left who hasn't seen you. Go."

 

"Yes master," Starfire says before covering her mouth to hold back another round of retching before she rushes from the cold room, leaving Robin and Slade alone.

 

Slade doesn’t even need to make the order before Robin is stripping out of his clothes.

 

“So eager,” Slade says, but stills Robin’s hand. “But for today, I intend for you to keep your clothes _on_.”

 

Robin is stunned. Slade’s favorite form of punishment for him is always some kind of rape or molestation, because he knows that Robin never gets over the humiliation. He has no idea what Slade could possibly be planning that would let him keep his clothes on, and that actually makes him more nervous than the prospect of being raped again.

 

“Lay on the table,” Slade gestures to the straps that will keep Robin bound down.

 

Robin fixes his shirt, tucking it back into his belt, and climbs onto the cold metal table where Starfire had been sitting just a few minutes before. He lays down and tries not to think too much about what might be coming. Last time he was on a table like this he at least had some idea of what to expect.

 

Slade straps him down, fixing the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles, tightening them to the table so he can’t pull at them at all. He’s forced totally flat, completely at Slade’s mercy.

 

Slade leaves his side to rummage through the equipment at the side of the room. When he returns, he’s holding some kind of lower face mask. It makes Robin a little nervous as he observes the hole in the front of the mask about as wide as a quarter with a small rim inside that Slade shoves between his teeth. He fastens the buckle behind Robin’s neck and cinches it until he has no choice but to keep his mouth open around the hole.

 

Robin would think it’s some kind of ring gag. He’s suffered the humiliation of a ring gag before, forced to drool like an animal because he couldn’t close his mouth, and Slade fed his cock through the wide ring into his mouth. But the hole isn’t nearly big enough to fit a penis through, it’s barely wide enough to fit a finger.

 

To make matters worse, Slade leaves the room. He leaves Robin with his thoughts and fears.

 

Robin has no idea where this is going. Is he going to get the others to have them witness his humiliation? Is he going to get more of the poison he fed Starfire and has used this mask as a precaution to force Robin to drink it? No, he’d seen the bottle, there was still plenty left inside. Or maybe he was fetching another type of poison? An aphrodisiac to make him hot and desperate but unable to do anything, even free himself from his clothes?

 

He's learned a long time ago that there's no limit on what Slade is willing to do in the name of discipline. Which means there's no comfort in the thought that surely something will be too much, too evil for the older man. All Robin can do is wait.

 

When Slade returns, he’s holding bottles. Robin’s brows furrow as he gets a look at them when Slade passes by and sets the bottles on a little tray on wheels, like a surgeon would use. There’s four ordinary bottles, each of them labeled with plastic of different colors, labeled “vanilla” “chocolate” “strawberry” and “original.”

 

They just look like flavored milk. They’re misting slightly, so they must be cold. Slade just… went to fetch drinks from the fridge?

 

But when he fetches the next piece of equipment, it all falls into place and Robin pales. He fastens a two-foot tube to the hole in the front of the mask, twisting it until it clicks airtight. There’s a wide funnel at the other end of the tube. Robin’s eyes widen.

 

“Starfire is being punished for eating when she wasn’t supposed to,” Slade says as he busies himself with cracking open the four bottles and setting the caps in a small pile. “So her punishment was to lose the contents of her stomach. As you did the opposite, so will be your punishment.”

 

So Slade's plan is just to force feed him milkshakes? That doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem like nearly enough punishment, not even equal to what he gave Starfire. Sure it’s a lot of liquid and he's probably going to have a stomachache after but it doesn't seem like enough. There has to be more to it than just this.

                                    

“You haven’t been eating all your meals for how many weeks now. Three?” Slade pinches his side where Robin’s ribs had just started to show a few days ago. “We need to replenish your calories. Each one of these bottles holds 4,000 calories. I think that should be enough to… change your shape significantly.”

 

Robin's eyes go wide and he shakes his head, grunting out pleas and apologies that don’t make it out. He can't take in that many calories at once. It'll take hours and hours of training that he just doesn't have to work that kind of intake off and stay in fighting shape. He can't slow down or get sloppy without putting his life at risk with the sort of missions Slade likes to send him out on.

 

“Oh yes,” Slade nods in the face of Robin’s frantic head shaking. “This is your punishment.”

 

He lifts the funnel from where he’d rest it on Robin’s chest and pours in the first shake. Robin instinctively plugs the hole with his tongue before any of the liquid can make it into his mouth. It’s sweet on his tongue, thick and cold, and he caught it just in time.

 

Slade realizes after pouring the whole thing into the funnel that he can see the liquid rising in the tube. He looks down to see that Robin is resisting. He clicks his tongue once and reaches down, holding the funnel firmly aloft in one hand, and pinches Robin’s nose closed hard with the other.

 

Robin immediately releases his tongue and lets the shake slide into his throat. If he tries to hold it and run out of breath he'll end up choking or breathing in the shake and drowning in this high calorie disaster. So he swallows it down as fast as he can and breathes deeply when it's all cleared from the tube.

 

He can already feel it. Cold and heavy with unneeded calories and he hates it. He’s panting and shivering, chilled from the inside out, and it suddenly occurs to him why Slade made him keep his clothes on this time. Already his belt feels a little tighter than it did before, and when he looks down he can see that his normally rigidly flat torso has elevated into a small curve, indicating the half-liter of liquid just chugged down into it.

 

“Now, are you going to behave this time?” Slade asks as he lifts the second, chocolate shake. “Or am I going to have to fetch a clothespin?”

 

Robin can't answer but he nods to indicate his compliance. He'll drink these disgusting shakes just to get it over with so he can get out of here. No matter how uncomfortable it will be by the end.

 

Slade tips the shake up and pours it into the end. It’s slower this time, he pours at a moderate pace. Robin doesn’t have to drink it down all at once like the first time, but he doesn’t have time to take a break either. It’s heavier than the last one and cloyingly sweet, and he’s starting to develop brain freeze.

 

There's no gulping and gasping for air this time. Instead it's a steady stream flooding his mouth and sliding down his throat as he swallows again and again. The shake is thick and it tastes like he's swallowing some kind of sugary paste or sludge and the more he drinks the most disgusting it feels.

 

There's also the issue of running out of breath. The slower Slade pours the slower Robin swallows. The thick, sticky shake slides its way down his throat to mingle with the liquid already melting in his stomach and he can practically feel his stomach growing steadily to accommodate it. He feels like he's inflating like a water balloon even though he knows his stomach won't have gained more than a few centimeters of width. It's still uncomfortable and the need to breathe grows ever more incessant.

 

Finally the second shake is gone and Robin sucks in lungful after lungful of air, panting like he's just run a marathon. He burps shallowly, swallowing hard when some of the cold shake starts to come back up. He definitely doesn’t want to fill the tube from the other end and have it rain back down on him, or worse, slide _back_ into his mouth. He hiccups and licks the roof of his mouth to try and chase away the tight ache of a brain freeze.

 

He groans when Slade’s hand comes to rest on his stomach. He turns his head away instinctively, only to have it jerked back into place by the tube. He looks down and sees Slade’s gloved hand smoothing over the curve of his belly, twice as high as before.

 

“Do your pants feel tight?” Slade questions, tugging on Robin’s belt and cinching it up just a little higher over the swell of his stomach so it bites in just a little deeper.

 

Robin groans and nods. The added tightness of his belt is the last thing he needs right now. This might be the one time he actually wants to have _less_ clothes on around Slade. His belt isn't the only thing that's too tight. His leggings and shirt, while good for training, aren't meant to accommodate this change in size and are digging uncomfortably into his skin.

 

Slade continues to rub the gurgling contents of Robin’s stomach for a few moments. It seems he’s just as uneager as Robin at the prospect of him vomiting, since that would undo his punishment, so he’s giving the boy a chance to settle.

 

Robin can’t stop the moans that escape him. He’s always been so good at keeping quiet while Slade touches him, but this is such a wholly new sensation, it’s so different from the discomfort he’s come to know and expect, that the relief is unbelievably sweet. He arches his back involuntarily against the gentle, circular rubs over his tight belly. Even crawling through Slade’s home wasn’t this humiliating.

 

Then Slade picks up the third shake, and Robin groans loudly around his gag when he starts to pour.

 

He goes a little faster this time and Robin has to work to keep up. It's not as fast as the first time when most of the shake ended up in the tube before he let it into his mouth but it's fast enough that swallowing it down becomes more work.

 

He does gag a little and his throat is somehow cold and burning from exertion at the same time. He'd give anything for a glass of simple water but with Slade that seems unlikely.

 

The other problem with drinking the shake so fast is how it affects his already distended stomach. Swallowing faster means his stomach expands more quickly, growing at a faster rate as it accommodates the painfully sweet syrupy shake. Too soon he's groaning in pain as his belt digs painfully into his stomach.

 

Robin burps again, twice, hiccups, and burps again. He moans out loud, he’s never trained himself to stay strong in the face of _this_ kind of pain before. It’s brand new and painful, cramping and heavy and freezing and tight. He can feel his belly trembling with every shaking, quick breath he takes.

 

There are tears in his eyes when Slade puts the funnel down. He grabs Robin’s belt loops and without warning pulls his pants up a little bit higher over his belly. They reach all the way to his belly button, tight and excruciating. The pressure in his stomach is enormous, and it has him silently crying, the tears rolling down the sides of his head into his ears.

 

“Twelve thousand calories,” Slade hums, rubbing his hand over the small globe of Robin’s belly. Robin has never seen it so swollen in his life, arching high and tight off his body, fighting against the rigid non-elastic layer of muscle he’s built up over the years that only serves to make him feel tighter.

 

He tries to ask for mercy, not beg, just ask, but the sounds are muffled by the mask. He can't beg Slade to stop, to let him take off his pants or at least his belt. He can't ask for anything at all. All he can do is lay there and suffer the pain inflicted by the natural cramping of his overfull belly and the tightness of his ridiculous tights and stupidly heavy utility belt.

 

Slade steps back to just watch him for a minute. He’s shivering from head to toe, rattling his cuffs, and he can hear his teeth clicking gently on the rim of the mask between them. Slade chuckles softly to himself as he watches the boy’s round stomach rise and fall with his rapid breaths, looking quite heavy and tight indeed. His shirt had been fairly form fitting to begin with, not skin tight but certainly fitted. Now it’s excruciatingly tight and having a hard time staying tucked into his belt.

 

When the fourth shake is lifted, Robin starts to panic. He can’t imaging swallowing down a fourth shake. His stomach is so unbelievably full, fuller than he’s ever been in his life. He doesn’t know why he thought he could take this kind of abuse, he had no experience with what it would feel like. He shakes his head desperately, but this only seems to spur Slade on more.

 

“I think for this last one, we’ll really make the punishment stick,” he says, and tips the strawberry shake completely upside down so that it gushes down into the funnel all at once.

 

The shake slides down the tube and into Robin's mouth too fast. He can't swallow or breathe and ends up gagging but more liquid just keeps coming. He tries to swallow and manages to force some of it into his overly full stomach but there's still more, cold and sweet filling up his mouth beyond capacity. His jaw and throat hurt from the strain and his cheeks are puffed out to hold it all.

 

He swallows again and again and a third time and manages to get most of it down. It's still too much and he's sure he's going to choke but he has to keep trying. He fights against his stomach which cramps in protest against every swallow as more liquid swirls inside him and extends the tight muscle and flesh even further. It's painful and cold and sickening but he keeps going.

 

Finally, finally he swallows the last bit and takes another big gulp of air to ease the burning in his lungs.

 

He’s sobbing. His stomach has been forced far beyond its capacity, perfectly round and exceptionally tight. His shirt has fled his belt, left it behind by a couple inches to hike up his engorged belly and reveal a strip of flesh. Slade unclips the mask from behind his head and lets Robin’s jaw finally close.

 

Slade pulls his shirt back down to try and cover his distended belly, but it just slides back up with Robin’s next inhale. His belt has slipped down the other side of his stomach, it didn’t stand a chance against Robin’s expanding middle.

 

He undoes the cuffs, but Robin doesn’t even have the strength to force himself to sit up yet, even as the last cuff is unclipped from his limbs. Slade offers his arms to the young man, who has refused him even when Slade fucked him so raw he had to nearly crawl out, but nothing has ever looked more inviting than those arms right now.

 

He debates briefly whether or not he should accept but there's not much more bruising his pride can take today. Reluctantly he reaches back for Slade and falls into the man's strong arms.

 

"Don't think you're done yet. I'm only letting you go because it's time for dinner. And I plan on making sure you eat every last bite," Slade says, the unspoken threat clear in his tone.

 

Robin pales, sure he can't eat another bite. But if Slade says he's going to eat, he's going to eat. No matter how hard it is.


	3. Lovemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I guess we lied about there being no cute fluff. But there's this. Don't count on this happening again~

Living in an underground complex with a young woman who can move things with her mind makes it extremely difficult to sneak around. Robin peers around a corner, and only when he’s absolutely certain the coast is clear, he pads silently across the concrete on stocking feet.

 

Reaching Starfire’s room is always a challenge. Raven is always lurking around making sure that she isn’t breaking the rule Slade put in place that she’s not allowed to leave her bedroom when he’s out. She has an intercom that can page Raven if she needs anything brought to her, but the older girl still prowls the halls looking to catch her in the act of breaking a rule so she can report it back to Slade, hoping for a treat.

 

Robin slips silently into the room and when the door closes without a sound behind him, he feels relaxed for the first time in days. This is the only room in the entire complex that ever gives him a sense of ease and peace. When he’s in this room, he doesn’t have to worry about Slade, he doesn’t have to worry about the punishment that’s coming next, he doesn’t have to worry about when the next time he’ll be beaten or raped will be. In this room he doesn’t even have to be Robin.

 

“Star?” he says quietly. He can see her curled up in her bed, either asleep, or she didn’t hear him enter.

 

Starfire rolls over on the bed and sits up, rubbing her eyes. She'd started to doze off, unsure if Robin would be able to come visit her tonight. He was sure to try but there was always a chance he'd be caught or have to turn back.

 

She looks to the door and breaks out into a wide smile when she sees his familiar form standing just inside her room.

 

"Richard!" she exclaims, opening her arms to him. "I have been waiting. I thought maybe you would not get past Raven."

 

“Shh,” he reminds her, but doesn’t let it stop him from rushing across the room and throwing himself on the bed. He almost bowls her over with the force of his embrace, wrapping her up in a hug so tight she squeaks.

 

He pulls back far enough to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her between the eyes. It’s been over two weeks since they’ve been able to spend any time alone together. The only time they can be free from fear is hidden away in Star’s room when Slade is off doing whatever diabolical thing he has planned.

 

The last time they even saw each other was two days ago, when he was forced to watch Starfire get slapped around by Slade. When it looked like Slade was going to rape her again, Robin quickly interjected to have the attention transferred to him. It certainly worked, Star remained untouched for the remainder of Slade’s energy, but he still has bruises on his face and neck.

 

“How’s your wrist?” he asks, referring to the way Slade had wrenched her hand back when she tried to push him away after a fourth consecutive backhand. He takes her hand in his and rubs it gently.

 

"It is well. Tamaranians heal faster than humans." Starfire says. She doesn't pull her hand away. She loves the way Robin insists on taking care of her and how gentle and sweet he is when he thinks she's hurt and needs him. "And you? He hurt you badly," she says, raising her other hand to lightly graze the marks on his face. The bruises are a little warm to the touch and she's careful not to press on them, knowing they much still hurt.

 

“I’ve had worse,” Robin insists, taking her other hand and holding them together so he can kiss the back, rubbing his thumbs in small, soothing circles. “Either he’s getting old or I’m getting numb because it feels like he can’t hit for as long or as hard.”

 

"Maybe he was tired. I heard Raven keeping him up late the night before." Starfire says. She leans forward to kiss Robin's lips softly before pulling back again. "But let us not speak of them now. I have missed you and I would like to enjoy the short time we have together."

 

“Don’t say short,” Robin pulls the covers back so they can cuddle down together. “I wanna pretend we have forever.”

 

She curls up into his chest and he cradles her close, burying his nose in her hair. She keeps it in a long braid when she’s free of Slade’s reach, when she knows he can’t use it as a handle to pull her hair, as he’s so fond of doing. Robin slowly unbraids it so he can run his fingers down through it, carefully picking out tangles.

 

He kisses her forehead, her temple, her eyelid, her nose. Kisses are the one thing that Slade will never be able to take away from them. He can demoralize them and brutalize them, he can take away their meals or their sight or their voice. But he’ll never be able to take away the simple pleasure of quiet, affectionate kisses that hold no expectations; only love.

 

Starfire sighs and closes her eyes as Robin covers her face in soft kisses. He's so warm and gentle and loving with her and it makes her so happy she could burst into tears at any moment. Sometimes she does and he just holds her until they pass. Sometimes she thinks she's happy enough to fly but the fear of what would happen if Slade found out is enough to keep her firmly planted on the ground.

 

She'd like to show Robin her flying. She'd like to show him how happy his love makes her that it literally lifts her off the ground. But she can't, so instead she pulls him close and returns his kisses with her own pressed against the pulse points in his neck and down his collar bones and along the line of his jaw.

 

They don’t often talk much when they’re together. Sometimes that’s because they’re afraid Raven might hear them outside. But usually it’s just because they don’t feel the need to share words. Their actions always speak for them, conveying their love in ways more powerful than their words ever could. And sometimes they’re just too tired to speak.

 

Living in a place under constant fear and threat of being beaten bodily, raped, starved, molested, or any combination of the four, gentle touches come few and far between. They become like gold, precious and beautiful. They cherish every spare moment they have together.

 

Robin’s heart aches for her. He wants to shelter her, he wants to take all of her punishment. He can be strong; he can be a mountain for her. He’s already taken so much abuse in his lifetime, it’s hardened him to the hurt. He was sure he’d never feel anything for the rest of his life, doomed at sixteen to have his emotions beaten out of him. She’s the only thing that reminds him he’s human.

 

Starfire can see Robin is thinking too hard and agonizing over something (probably her) and with a soft smile she pets his cheeks, stroking lovingly down the smooth flesh until the creases in his brows ease. She wants him to always look calm and happy. If she had her way they would never have to worry again. He would never see her hurt, would never take her punishments. He would never have known the pain and hardship that made him as strong as he is.

 

"I love you," she whispers between kisses. "Undress me, please. I want to feel you."

 

He never undresses her until she asks, even though he knows they will get there eventually. They always do. They both love the feel of skin against skin and hearts beating together. But he never pushes and she's grateful for that.

 

Even if they don’t have sex they like to be naked together. Affectionate intimacy is so sacred, they’ve found. He undresses her lovingly, gently pulling her blousy tank top over her head to pool on the floor, and shimmies her plain cotton panties down her thighs. He strips off his own shirt and leggings hastily before looking down at her and his breath is taken away.

 

He’s seen her naked a million times before. In fact, he’s probably seen her naked more times than he’s seen her clothed. But it never ceases to take his breath away. Her small breasts, slender waist, rangy arms and endless legs, the way her long hair falls around her head and shoulders like a crown, her wide watery green eyes, her peachy skin always dusted just so with pink like a pearl catching light. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, a creature made for light and always shut away underground where she’s stifled.

 

No matter her hardships she still manages to shine so bright that she blinds Robin. He cries sometimes when he sees her naked, when she trusts him to take her clothes off and lets him see her when they’re alone, when it’s just the two of them and there are no rules or punishments or expectations. She never judges him when he cries. Lord knows she’s spent a lot of time crying.

 

Starfire smiles as Robin looks her over, comfortable with his gaze in a way she never could be with anyone else. She feels safe under his eyes, safe and loved and wanted. Only when he's looked his fill does she turn her eyes to him.

 

He's pale and muscular beyond what his years should allow. Slender and small, if one didn't know his strength they would assume he was fragile. But he's built to take hit after hit and the scars he wears show the damage he's taken. He's marred and imperfect and it's so beautiful.

 

There aren't too many new scars and no sign of serious injuries on either of them. Content with this knowledge Star opens her arms again to take Robin into them and feel his skin against hers.

 

He holds her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her neck, cradling her to him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers into her hair, words he’s spoken a million times before, but they never lose their meaning. Slade spends so much time demeaning her and crushing her spirits, Robin almost never stops whispering praises. He’s worried that if he didn’t, she would wither completely under their master’s constant assault.

 

Robin kisses her once and then twice, and he was going to move on to kiss her neck but now he’s captured. It’s amazing how good a simple kiss can feel. Closed-mouth and patient, with no demands or orders. It could grow into something more, something deeper and more intimate, or it could not, and they wouldn’t feel unfulfilled for it. It’s something that they can decide by themselves, they can make up their own mind.

 

Free will is such a precious thing. When they’re alone and they can make all their own decisions is the most wonderful feeling. They know it’ll be taken away again, so they cherish these moments above everything else. It’s the only thing that keeps them alive.

 

She never understood why some peoples used lip contact this way until she met Robin. For her people lip contact was a means of sharing information and learning languages. There was nothing romantic to it.

 

But then she met Robin and he kissed her, and she understood the intimacy. She understood that it negates the need for words and in fact makes speech impossible because speech is not needed now. They can feel their love, taste it on each other's breath. They are connected in love, not just sex. It is sensual, passionate, romantic, but not wholly sexual. When Robin kisses her she knows he does not only want her body like Slade does.

 

The day she realized this was the day she decided she could kiss Robin forever. If she could she would spend days wrapped in his arms, kissing him until their lips were too sore to go on.

 

Slowly the kisses grow deeper, as sometimes they do. Their lips part and their tongues join in, their mouths lock together and they moan quietly together. Her voice is so sweet, and his is deeper and rough. Her feet tickle the back of his calves, she spreads her legs wider for him and they both gasp when he rocks closer to her.

 

There are tears in her eyes when they part gasping. Tears of joy, Robin knows. He kisses them away before the sight of her crying makes him break down too. He runs his fingers through her hair again and kisses his way slowly down. Down her throat, over her collar bone, down her belly and lower still.

 

This is the one thing Robin feels he can truly claim. Every part of Starfire’s body has been desecrated by Slade. She’s been beaten and starved, whipped and burned and cut and branded, scarred and raped and frozen and flogged within an inch of her life. But with everything Slade has ever done to her, he’s never done this.

 

When Robin closes his mouth over her and tastes her intimately, he knows he’s giving her something that Slade can never take away. Even though he’s mutilated her, and raped her so many times that her labia is permanently puffy and uneven, even though he forces her to wax herself bare and raw, he’d never “lower himself to this.” Robin doesn’t understand how any man could think of this perfect connection as beneath him, but he’s not sorry for it. Slade’s tongue has never ventured here, Robin’s lips are the only ones to ever touch her between her shaking thighs.

 

Star gasps and moans, murmuring Richard's name again and again as he flicks her clit with his tongue or pushes the tip in and out of her, tasting her in small teasing licks. She feels hot and tense in the best way possible as pleasure sparks through her, igniting where his lips and tongue meet her body.

 

Slade touches her here sometimes. He teases her with his fingers, roughly massaging her clit in a mockery of true pleasure. He drives her to orgasm against her will, ordering her to hold back until his command and punishing her when she can't. He uses her own pleasure as a weapon against her, so much that before Robin she could not find true pleasure anymore without being reduced to tears.

 

She still cries now. But there are tears of joy, tears of bliss. The sounds she makes now are wholly her own and not for anyone else's enjoyment but her lover's. Robin takes her apart with love and care, his touch gentle and perfect.

 

He always explores her like he’s tasting her for the first time. He sucks on her lips and traces every fold, he blows on the moisture to send her shivering, he takes her into his mouth and slides his tongue into her. The taste is almost as exquisite as her voice, muffled against her own palm as she shakes in his hands. She’s always so beautiful when she’s in genuine pleasure.

 

He slips his fingers into her delicately, curling them upwards to press against her favorite spot. It’s not exactly the same as a human girl’s spot, it’s in a little deeper and sometimes harder to access, but it’s so much more sensitive and usually has her squirting pinkish liquid if Robin massages it successfully.

 

Luckily she seems content to suspend her shaking legs rather than roll her hips, so he can access it easily as he rolls his tongue over and into her, sucking marks into her inner thighs that will fade within hours.

 

"Richard, oh Richard please. That is enough," she pants, placing a hand on his head to urge him away when she's right on the edge of orgasm. "Please. I want you." She doesn't have to say more than that. They both know what she wants and how much he wants it. She wants to feel that connection, to be one with the man she loves.

 

He scrambles to grab the condom he brought with him out of his leggings pocket. It’s never easy to get his hands on one, Slade keeps them fairly well hidden and the stash is always moving. He doesn’t know why Slade even has them, he never seems to use them. When they aren’t able to get one they just pray Star won’t get pregnant, dreading what would happen in that case.

 

She takes it from his hands and slips it over him with shaking fingers. He watches her hands and then looks up into her eyes and they share another deep kiss as she wraps her legs around him, he angles his hips, and they move together, fitting into and around one another like puzzle pieces.

 

Star whimpers and arches her back. Robin is the perfect size. Just wide enough to give her the slightest stretch, just long enough to reach where she needs to be reached. He doesn’t hurt or burn. Even though Slade has been inside her so many times, she’s still never grown accustomed to his size. Robin has always been perfect.

 

He drops his forehead to her shoulder panting, shivering and kissing her collarbone, overwhelmed by the feeling of her around him.

 

"I love you," Starfire whimpers, tightening her legs around his waist and pulling him closer, deeper into her body. She moans into his hair and repeats the words again in her native tongue.

 

They lay together for a minute before they begin to move, their bodies rocking as one. Robin doesn't pound into her like Slade does. Instead he rocks, he slides against her, gently moving in and out with ease.

 

He kisses her forehead and her cheeks and her neck, he holds her waist and her breasts and her thighs. Their skin doesn’t slap together, their limbs move together in congress, working one another higher in bliss.

 

Robin sits up, spreading his thighs around her hips, and links hands with her. Nestled into her he starts to move again, a little faster now, but still gentle, still only exactly what they both need. He watches her twist and shake her head with bliss, bite her lips and roll her hips, he watches her breasts quake with rapid breaths, and he watches her eyes glitter with tears of joy.

 

He can’t believe how beautiful she is. He must have done something very good in a past life to deserve her. Or perhaps she is his reward for enduring the daily punishments he gets.

 

Starfire looks up at Robin and even through her tears he is the most handsome man she has ever seen. The softness of him is beautiful, the way he looks at her like she's everything in the world sets a fire within her that should have long gone out. How he came to love her after all he's seen she will never know. But she is thankful. He makes her captivity bearable and she hopes she does the same for him.

 

They rock together, faster and more urgently but still loving and tender as they approach their orgasm. They'll come together, they almost always do. They're in tune that way, synced in to each other's bliss more deeply than should be possible. It's a beautiful thing, to feel so deeply and Star wouldn't trade it for all the freedom the universe could offer her.

 

When they come, they silence their moans in a kiss, panting in one another’s mouths, limbs shaking and hips rolling. Star’s high whine is the perfect contrast to Robin’s low, deep groan as he cradles her face and grinds between her legs.

 

They come down together as well, slumped and pleased. He closes his eyes, content to lie on top of her forever, but pulls out of her and fusses just long enough with the condom to tie it off and throw it aside before relaxing comfortably on top of her.

 

He plays with her hair and touches her everywhere. It’s such a blessing to be able to _touch_.

 

"I wish..." Starfire starts while Robin pets her hair and strokes her goosebumped skin. "I wish we had met differently. In a nicer way. We would have been very happy I think."

 

Robin smiles a little sadly. “How else do you think we could have met? You shouldn’t technically even be _on_ this planet. I’m glad we met at all.”

 

"Maybe I could have come another way? A wrong turn past one of the outer planets." Starfire suggests, smiling happily, imagining it. "We could have been friends. And then... more. Like we are now."

 

Robin tickles his nose across her collarbone with a smile. “Let’s get married someday,” he says, barely above a whisper. “We aren’t going to be here forever. Some day we’ll leave. Escape together. Elope.”

 

"Oh," Starfire says, her face turning pink. "On my planet, marriages are usually arranged. But I would like very much to marry you."

 

“We’re not on your planet,” Robin reminds her with a smile, and brushes the tip of his nose against hers.

 

Starfire grins and tips her chin up and kisses him on the lips again. "Yes. We will get married when we are free. I will like that very much."

 

It’s probably not true. They’re more likely to die in Slade’s rule than they are to ever be free. But it’s nice to dream. It takes the edge off their nightmares and keeps them from losing their minds.


	4. Release

The only sound in the room is Starfire's small voice whimpering and calling out for help. She's been strapped to the cold metal table for over an hour but to her it feels like an eternity.

 

It had only been a small thing. Just a blanket to keep out the chill. Winter is coming on and even if Starfire is made to resist the cold of space she doesn't like the way the cool wind blows through the cracked window of her room. Slade had refused to replace them years ago when she broke them during her first week here and over the years she understood why. The cold was a constant reminder of what happens when she defies him.

 

But she hadn't learned her lesson and had taken a blanket that wasn't hers. Slade hadn't granted her the blanket and when he found it in her room he was furious. He'd dragged her by her long hair down to the small room and thrown her on the table. Her legs were strapped into cold iron stirrups forced to spread open. He arms were raised above her head and also tied down. Then he'd made her drink two bottles of water and just left.

 

Usually being strapped to a table untouched would be a minor punishment and she'd be glad to be left alone. But the water frightened her. He must have something planned and worse, the longer she's had to wait the more uncomfortable she's become.

 

She almost welcomes the sound of the door opening. At least now this can start, and when it starts, it can finish.

 

She’s not sure why Slade left the light on, one of his most favorite punishments for his misbehaving pets is to leave them in the dark so they have no idea how much time has passed, and it makes her nervous. He enters with a large pair of scissors, but those don’t frighten her. She knows they’re to cut her clothes off. Slade rarely ever draws blood from them, and when he does, it’s always a side effect of whipping or scratching, and never intentional.

 

What frightens her is the way he gestures into the room, and her eyes widen when Robin stumbles in blindfolded.

 

"Robin did not assist me. Please, do not hurt him," she pleads when Slade grabs Robin by the shirt and pulls him closer to the table. "He did not know what I did. He is not deserving of punishment."

 

“He’s not here being punished,” Slade says, a smile in his words as he leads the blindfolded boy over to Starfire and shoves him to his knees between her strapped-open thighs. He kneels obediently, preferring not to incur Slade’s wrath when he doesn’t need to. “You are.”

 

"Please master, I am sorry for taking the blanket. I will ask first next time. I will not make this mistake again," Starfire begs, glancing down at Robin. She can only see his hair but she knows he's there to witness what ever punishment Slade has planned.

 

“I know you’re sorry. But you haven’t learned your lesson well enough, or you wouldn’t have taken it in the first place,” Slade says coolly as he positions Robin a few feet back so Star can see his blindfolded face, and sets to cutting her clothing off her body with the scissors. “There’s a reason I never have to punish Raven like I punish you two. She learned all her lessons the _first time._ ”

 

Robin stays still and quiet, listening to the quiet crunching of the scissors as Starfire is stripped naked over him. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he hopes Star will be okay by the end of it.

 

"I am sorry master. I will not make my mistake again. I promise. I have learned my lesson," Starfire continues to plead. It won't stop her punishment completely but she knows Slade likes it when she begs. Maybe it will at least lessen the pain of whatever he's about to do.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Slade simpers as he heads to one of his many torture cabinets and roots around inside for a couple moments. When he turns back around, he’s holding a device she’s never seen before. It looks like a microphone almost, with a long thick black base with several buttons on it, and a big white knob at the top the size of a tangerine. A long cord trails from the end of the base with a three-prong plug on it that he jams into the wall before approaching with the strange wand in hand.

 

Starfire pulls at her bonds, instinctively trying to hide or at least scrunch down and make herself a smaller target. The strange device is plugged in so it could be about to deliver some kind of electrical shock or maybe it heats up and burns. She never knows with Slade but it's sure to be painful.

 

When he flicks one of the switches, the device hums to life with loud buzzing that almost sounds like an electric razor it’s so powerful. Starfire’s eyes widen as Slade adjusts a dial and the buzzing gets less intense. It’s… a vibrator? That doesn’t make sense. Vibrators only feel good. He can’t hurt her with a vibrator. Her nervousness spikes.

 

She can't see his face behind the mask but she would swear Slade is grinning as he approaches with the vibrator. Soon he's standing right beside the table, the vibrator buzzing happily in his hand.

 

"Master?" she asks quietly, not sure what to expect now.

 

He trails the knob down her body. The buzzing is faint now, just a tickle, as he passes it down her throat and between her breasts, pausing for a moment to let it tickle one nipple before it continues on its merry way.

 

Right when she thinks it’s going straight between her legs, it stops at her lower belly, and Slade presses in _hard_. The vibrations shudder uncomfortably right through her full bladder and remind her of the two bottles of water she had an hour ago.

 

She clenches on instinct, not wanting to embarrass herself. That's his game, she realizes. He's going to humiliate her by making her lose control and wet herself.

 

No, worse. Robin is between her legs, kneeling down in front of her with no idea what's going on. If she loses control it's not just herself she'll make a mess of. It'll be Robin too. He'll never be able to look at her the same way again.

 

"Please m-master. Please do not do this. I will do anything you ask to redeem myself," she whimpers as he trails the vibrator down to rub against her sensitive inner thigh.

 

“This is your punishment. Next time you’ll remember this and ask first. If you had come to me and asked me nicely, I would have let you earn the blanket. And it would have been much nicer than this,” Slade says.

 

He presses the knob against her lower lips, letting the vibrations slither up through her pelvis and tickle her bladder until she’s squirming and whimpering. Her knees are spread far apart with a leather-cuffed spreader bar, leaving her with no choice but to lie spread-eagled for him.

 

Robin’s brows furrow. He tries his best to figure out what’s happening, but so far, it just sounds like a vibrator. Star sounds scared though, so maybe there’s something else she can see that he can’t.

 

Slade moves the vibrator upwards, collecting the natural fluids she leaks to provide a gentle slickness to the knob as he teases her clitoris in slow, deliberate circles.

 

“P-please. I will ask. I will do better," Starfire whimpers. Silently she thanks the stars for her strong muscles and even stronger resolve not to unclench and urinate all over the floor and Robin. She will not give Slade this satisfaction at her expense. If she can help it.

 

But it's getting harder. She's shaking and squirming in her bonds, the need to release growing along with the pleasure of having the vibrator right against her clitoris. She doesn't experience much pleasure. She doesn't have as much of a tolerance for it as she does for pain.

 

“I know you will,” Slade croons, smoothing his other hand across her flushed forehead and through her long hair in a gesture that’s way too gentle to seem nice. He thumbs the knob, kicking the vibrations up a notch.

 

Starfire gasps and jolts in her bonds. For a minute she unclenches and a small trickle escapes her before she manages to clench again and stop the rest of the flow. But now that she's started the need to release and allow the rest is even greater. It's almost painful.

 

“You’ll feel better if you let go,” Slade tells her as though she doesn’t know that, still petting her hair with his free hand.

 

Robin’s frown deepens. He wishes he could see what was happening so he could offer Starfire some comfort. But it just sounds like Slade is forcing her to have an orgasm, and he’s not sure what kind of kind words he could offer. He’d much rather Star be given an unwilling orgasm than beaten.

 

Starfire whimpers and closes her eyes, wishing her hands were free so she could also cover her ears. The only thing that could make this worse would be the sound of running water.

 

Slade fixes the handle of the vibrator into a little ring at the edge of the table, positioning it so that it’s pressed right against Star’s clit, and silently steps on the stair at the edge so he can pull a chain with a hook down from the ceiling on a pulley system. He listens to Star shake and cry for a few seconds before clipping the hook to the ring in the center of the bar between Star’s legs.

 

He steps away from the table, the vibrator still firmly planted against her clitoris, and she watches him grasp a crank on the wall. Slowly he pumps it in a circle, and Star feels her hips lift off the table by about two inches. It’s not much, and it puts her out of range of the vibrator for a few blissful seconds, but she realizes with a start that with this new position, she has to focus her muscle strength on keeping her legs taut and the weight off her ankles so they don’t bend painfully in the stirrups. She can’t clench her pelvic muscles nearly as tight now.

 

Slade paces back over to her when the crank is locked in place and takes the wand in his hand again and presses it mercilessly against her clitoris.

 

Starfire shouts and clenches as tightly as she can, forcing every other muscle to clench in the process. She's holding herself so tightly and the need and pleasure are so great that she's actually shivering, her whole body shaking with the force of it all. She feels so good and allowing herself to orgasm would be so blissful but the idea of releasing and covering herself and Robin in piss holds her back.

 

She tries to think of other things. Unpleasant things that will keep her from orgasm. She thinks of disgusting foods and hideous alien monsters and her sister. Anything that will help her last a little longer in hopes that Slade will get bored.

 

But he only turns the setting up on the vibrator again and it's harder to clench as desperation and humiliation and pleasure swirl within her. She doesn't realize she's crying until Slade wipes a tear from her cheek.

 

The pressure is building up within her, tighter by the second. Her pelvic floor is fluttering dangerously, threatening total release within minutes. He knows all her muscles will relax when she comes, and that terrifies her.

 

“Relax,” Slade whispers, barely audible over the deafening buzz of the vibrator he’s stroking against her clitoris. He smoothes a gloved hand down her shaking belly and presses his fingers hard into her lower belly, applying extra pressure against her aching bladder. “Let it go.”

 

"Please!" she sobs, shaking even more violently under the added assault. She's so close and she knows she won't be able to hold back through her orgasm. "Please master. Send Robin away. I will do anything."

 

“No. This is your punishment and you will take it,” Slade says sweetly, like he’s a gentle parent lovingly scolding a child, massaging his fingers deep into her lower belly.

 

"N-no. No!" Starfire shouts. But it's too late. Her unwilling orgasm rips through her and she loses control of her muscles. She screams as sweet relief washes over her as her bladder empties and for a moment she isn't aware of what she's done. Too soon it comes back and she starts to sob more harshly, shaking all over with aftershocks and humiliation at the knowledge of what she's just done.

 

Robin, who has been sitting patiently and obediently on his knees, startles when he’s suddenly showered with warm liquid. It only takes him a couple seconds to realize what’s happened, and he shouts and scrambles back a few feet.

 

Slade gives a low, throaty laugh as Robin gives a disgusted noise and Starfire’s sobs increase in volume, but he doesn’t pull the vibrator away from her clitoris until the last jet of nearly-clear urine dribbles out of her.

 

Slade doesn’t say anything as Robin yanks his blindfold off, panting and grimacing a few feet away. He catches Star’s eye for a split second before he makes a strange, unidentifiable noise, jumps to his feet, and tears out of the room.

 

Starfire hears the door but doesn't open her eyes. She continues to sob, wishing she was free so she could at least curl up on her side and cry with some semblance of privacy. Robin will be disgusted with her now of course. He was the only thing keeping her going here and now Slade has ruined them forever.

 

"Master," she asks weakly. "May I be allowed to use the showers?"

 

“I’ll clean you,” Slade says, even though he knows as soon as he lets her go she’ll go shower anyway. He’s just not quite done humiliating her yet. Being wiped like an infant has her face glowing hotly as he dabs her dry with tissue and tosses it in the garbage.

 

Starfire whimpers pitifully as Slade wipes away the evidence of her punishment from her thighs. Only when he's taken his time to be sure he's gotten everything does he release her and help her down off the table.

 

Her legs are wobbly and weak and how she makes it to the shower without falling she doesn't know. But soon enough she's curled up on the tile floor beneath the warm spray, wondering if Robin will ever be able to forgive her.


	5. Punishment Due

Slade had only been gone about 12 hours. Usually the pets don’t make trouble unless he’s gone for more than one day. But when he came back after a short trip upstate, he found Garfield pinned naked to the wall a couple feet off the ground by four rings of glowing black magic.

 

He sighs at the sight of the boy and he would have pinched his nose if it weren’t for the mask. He had one hell of a scuffle just a few hours ago and he was looking forward to some peace and quiet in his room, a chance to take his mask off and relax. Now it looks like he’ll have to sort out whatever happened here.

 

“What happened son?” he asks the shivering green youth, breaking the flow of energy with his fingertips and catching the boy as he falls off the wall. “How long have you been like this?”

 

“Raven,” Garfield’s teeth are chattering. “Few hours.”

 

Slade gives another imperceptible sigh as he carries the boy through his base to run him a hot bath before he catches a cold. He gets the rest of the details of the encounter from the boy while he’s in the bath. From what he gathers Garfield wanted to use one of Slade’s toys and Raven must have been in a bad mood – as she often is when Slade leaves her behind – and she decided to count that as stealing and inflicted her own punishment on her junior.

 

He’s much too tired to deal with this tonight, he decides. He gives Garfield orders to take his dinner to his room and stay there for the rest of the night in the most basic, rudimentary punishment he can think of, as exhausted as he is. After all, the boy already dangled nude from a concrete wall for three hours, he doesn’t _need_ much more punishment than that. His arms have got to be killing him, and his wrists are already severely bruised.

 

Slade himself drops into sleep almost immediately after collapsing in his bed and sleeps for almost a full ten hours. By the time he wakes up feeling refreshed, his good mood is instantly shattered by the memory of what he came home to. He still has to deal with that.

 

Raven already knew she was in trouble as soon as Slade came home, because he didn’t come to visit her like he always does. She didn’t sleep well that night, a pit heavy and cold in her stomach keeping her awake. She doesn’t get in trouble often, she’s always so good. Maybe she should have tried to go to Slade…

 

When he comes to her room in the morning, she’s overjoyed. But she prides herself in being able to read him after so many years of knowing him without ever seeing his face, and the nuances of his body language let her know she’s not in for a good morning.

 

“Go to my room,” he orders her without coming in from the doorway. “The door is open. I’ll be with you shortly.”

 

She nods and he leaves her to dress. She wears one of his favorite outfits, hoping to please him, before scurrying off to his room. The door is indeed open and she enters as instructed. Slade hadn't told her what else to do so she goes and arranges herself on his bed as prettily as she can to wait for him.

 

He doesn’t even bat an eye at her small black dress and stockings when he enters the room a couple minutes later. Her thighs instantly snap closed when she sees that he’s accompanied by Garfield.

 

“I heard his side of the story,” Slade says as he closes and locks his door, and steps behind the boy to put both his hands on his shoulders. “Would you like to tell me your side?”

 

"He was stealing sir. You didn't give him permission to use your toys, he said so himself. He deserved to be punished for going through your things and taking what's not his," Raven says, looking up at Slade in clear distress. She can't believe he's choosing the boy over her. She did what was right, surely he must see that.

 

“You _are_ right,” Slade says as he gestures for Garfield to sit at the edge of the bed, and pulls a chair for him to sit in. He crosses one ankle over the opposite knee and folds his hands in his lap. “And I appreciate you taking initiative. It’s a good sign. However, that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to do my job for me. If you had asked me first, I would have given you permission to punish him.”

 

"You were away. And he deserved an immediate response to his actions," she says, glaring at Garfield. "I hardly touched him. He should be thankful."

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Slade says conversationally, licking his lips behind his mask. “I’m grateful that you want to help me keep my pets in line. But you have to remember that you’re my pet too. I own you, Raven. Even if you’re my favorite, and you get special treatment and earn extra privileges, that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to make executive decisions.”

 

Raven drops her face in shame. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. I didn't want to cause you trouble. By bringing a disobedient pet to you immediately upon your return."

 

Slade nods with a sigh. “Next time you need to ask me first. If you had asked my permission, I would have given it, and then I would have rewarded you for your ambition. But now, I have to punish you.”

 

Raven gasps audibly.

 

“Now don’t give me that look. I _have_ to punish you,” Slade says scoldingly. “If I don’t, the others will think they can get away with making rash decisions, too.”

 

"What will my punishment be sir?" Raven asks, readily resigning herself to her fate. Slade likes that she doesn't argue and she'll do whatever she can to please him and stay in his good graces.

 

That doesn't mean she isn't nervous. Slade might beat her or replace her in his bed with Garfield for a time. Or he might send her away for a short while. Have her leave and perform a long term duty that will keep her away so she can't even see him for a few days or more. She shudders at the thought of being sent away after already not seeing him for a day.

 

“Your punishment will be submitting to Garfield,” Slade says without hesitation.

 

Gar’s head snaps up and his eyes widen. “Whoa, you mean it?” he asks hastily before Raven can even react.

 

“This isn’t a reward for you, Garfield,” Slade tells him evenly. “This is a punishment for her. Don’t get it twisted in your head.”

 

Raven recoils in disgust. "I have to let him touch me? Sir, isn't there another way? I can take the same punishment I dealt to him."

 

“No, you would enjoy that,” Slade says, refolding his hands. “The problem is that any punishment I give you with my own hand, you still find a way to enjoy. I appreciate your unconditional trust in me, but it makes it very difficult to punish you. By definition, a punishment should be unpleasant. Garfield, feel free to begin any time.”

 

Gar nods, trying to contain his grin as he crawls across the bed to the older girl, kneeling in front of her knees, which are pressed together and raised to shield herself. She scowls at him, adamantly keeping her knees pressed tightly together.

 

“If you _don’t_ submit to your punishment then I’ll have no choice but to punish you more severely. And if you don’t think I’ll force you into a chastity belt for a month whilst I take my pleasure of anyone else besides you, you’re mistaken,” Slade says darkly.

 

Raven scowls harder and allows her knees to he pried open by Garfield's small green hands. Her spread thighs reveal the tops of her thigh high stockings and she hitches up her skirt enough to allow both men to see the lacy dark purple panties she is wearing underneath. They're thin lace, almost entirely see-through.

 

Gar instinctively looks over at Slade, who simply gestures for him to carry on. “This is her punishment. You’re in charge. It’s only fitting that you deliver hers after she carried out yours.”

 

Given the proverbial green light, Garfield grins and pulls the top of her dress until she shrugs out of the spaghetti straps and he can expose her small, underdeveloped breasts. He looks her up and down, grinning even wider at the sight of her spread thighs and sheer panties and dusky almost violet nipples.

 

“You’re really pretty,” he says honestly with a laugh. “It’s a shame you’re so mean.”

 

He leans down to kiss her neck and shoulder, breathing in the crisp smell of her clean skin and feeling its cool smoothness on his tongue.

 

Raven shudders. The only man's hands she wants on her are Slade's. She could happily live the rest of her life without being touched by another person, especially not another male. And here is this boy who has been given permission to kiss her and touch her this way because she did the right thing by stopping his crime.

 

She will think of this every time she looks at him now. And she will make his life as much of a living hell as she can for it. He pushes her down onto Slade's sheets and continues kissing her neck while she lies cold and still beneath him. Not resisting but not enabling him either.

 

“Aw come on,” Garfield complains. “Don’t act like a corpse, that’s weird.”

 

“You bring up a good point,” Slade hums. “She’s very good at going into meditative states, we both know this. She could easily thwart her own punishment. I think it best if we find a way to force her to remain present.”

 

He stands briefly, just long enough to retrieve something from his closet. He hands a tiny bullet vibrator to Garfield as well as a roll of athletic tape. Gar grins broadly as he flicks the little bullet on and tickles one of Raven’s nipples with it.

 

"Ah!" Raven gasps, eyes refocusing and finding Garfield grinning above her to her disgust. She knows this vibrator well. Usually it's one of her favorites. Right now she is less fond of it.

 

Garfield tapes the toy to her nipple and Raven starts to squirm a little on the bed. It feels good but the pleasure disgusts her because she knows who is causing it and who will be enjoying it. Still her body reacts and wetness gathers between her legs and stats to turn her lace panties an even darker purple.

 

When the boy’s head disappears between her thighs she lets out an involuntary high-pitched yelp. He’s mouthing at her through her panties, licking and sucking away the wetness, pressing his tongue against her through the fabric.

 

Slade gives a hum of satisfaction at the look of mingled horror and arousal on Raven’s face. She looks like she’s in pain, her thighs trembling around Garfield’s head. His own cock starts to wake up and take interest, but he elects not to touch himself. If Raven knows that her punishment is bringing him pleasure, she’ll start to enjoy herself.

 

Garfield pulls the crotch of her panties aside and dives back in, closing his mouth around her with a happy sigh. This isn’t a flavor he gets to experience often, only when he’s been exceptionally good, and usually with Starfire. Raven’s body is so much cooler, so much more acidic, and he moans out loud as he wiggles his tongue into her.

 

Raven gives a pitiful whine that's as pained as it is pleasurable. She doesn't want to enjoy this, she shouldn't, and it angers her how her body can take pleasure in another’s mouth. But gods, Garfield has had practice with that tongue. Between sucking off Slade and taking his pleasure from Starfire he's learned plenty of tricks and soon Raven is panting as he thrusts it in and out of her, shallowly fucking her with the strong muscle.

 

Garfield palms himself with one hand, his other gripping her thigh while the vibrator continues to send pleasurable buzzing tickles through her body. He sucks on her labia and strokes his tongue against the whole length of her sex before closing his lips around her clitoris and sucking gently. The wonderful thing about Raven’s species is that her clitoris is about two times larger than normal, and it curves slightly upwards, making for a very easy nub to suck on.

 

Sitting up, Gar quickly peels the vibrator off Raven’s nipple and offers the agitated bud a few seconds of attention from his tongue before he tapes the vibrator directly over her clitoris, securing it snugly to her pubic bone.

 

Raven shouts and jumps a little. She had grown accustomed to the feeling of the vibrator against her nipple and the sudden change and intensity of feeling sends a spike of pleasure rolling through her and sends another wave of slick leaking from her sex.

Garfield is a tease. He's spent too much time with Slade and has learned too much. No teenage boy should be able to bring a woman pleasure like this. They should be done by now, but no. He was trained by the best and won't be finished until he's wrung as much forced pleasure from her body as he can.

 

Slade is grinning behind his mask as he steeples his fingers on his knees. He knows Garfield is showing off for him. He knows he’s trying to earn a reward by demonstrating all he’s learned, and he will. But Slade isn’t going to let him know and trip him up with excitement.

 

Gar flips Raven over and pulls her up onto her hands and knees. When she tries to push up onto her hands, he shoves her down by the shoulder until her face is in the pillows. Neither of them misses the quiet involuntary moan of approval from Slade.

 

Garfield grins and presses on the bullet to dig the vibrations harder against Raven’s clit while simultaneously digging two fingers into her dripping hole, scissoring and thrusting them to work her soft and hot and open.

 

Raven moans and unintentionally rocks back into Garfield's hand. She knows how hot and wet she is and how much she physically wants this. She's opening up too easily to him not to be feeling pleasure. The thought turns her stomach but she closes her eyes and tries to pretend, even for a minute, that the hands on her are Slade's. That he is the one bringing her pleasure and she has to bite her lip to keep from calling out his name when Gar adds a third finger to the two inside her.

 

“Uhh… condom?” Garfield asks awkwardly.

 

Slade rumbles a laugh. “I don’t think I’d have any that would fit you.”

 

Garfield’s cheeks and ears light up when Raven gives a short little giggle under him. He sucks his lips into his mouth and scowls down at the tent in his own trousers. He knows he’s not well endowed exactly, but he’s fourteen, what do they want?

 

He decides to try a new trick he’s been perfecting. Granted, he wasn’t experimenting with it like _this_ but he might as well try. Weeks spent turning his hands only into gorilla fists or his feet only into kangaroo paws have trained him for this moment.

 

Pulling his trousers open, he focuses hard and before his very eyes his pubescent prick swells and changes shape, enlarging into a spearlike cock that is decidedly not human and a deep vermillion. Instead of warning Raven, he just grabs her by the hips and pushes in hard.

 

Raven shouts as the strange dick suddenly fills her. The head is tapered, not the blunt intrusion she was expecting, and presses into her like a spear. If that wasn't bad enough as he presses in to the root she can feel her sex being forced to open around a swell, like a knot, at the base.

 

Furious she twists to look at Garfield, sure she's going to see some kind of animal looking back at her. But it's still the baby faced young man from before, looking flushed and triumphant in the face of her fury.

 

"Are you fucking me with some kind of disgusting animal cock?" she spits, ready tear him to pieces.

 

“Yes I am,” Garfield grins proudly.

 

Slade gives a single “hm” of interest from beside them, but makes no other comments or noises.

 

Garfield doesn’t let her get through her next insult. He immediately starts to fuck into her, gripping her hips and snapping his hips against hers, shutting her up properly with a good throat-deep fucking.

 

Raven's groans turn into angry growls as Garfield fucks her hard into the mattress. The pleasure she had felt before is still there but now it's only fuelling the fury roiling inside her and threatening to overflow.

 

Every thrust he rocks into her presses against the vibrator, pulsing vibrations through her body with every snap of his hips. He’s gasping and groaning almost louder than she is, mouth hanging open and drooling just slightly as pleasure surges down his legs. She’s tight and rippling around him, hot and dripping wet. He sinks his fingers into her ample bottom for leverage as he pounds his hips forward with all the strength he can muster in his slight form.

 

Raven groans and tries to ignore her building climax but there's no denying it. The vibrations against her clitoris and Gar's monstrous cock inside her are sending her spiraling over the edge and with a strangled cry she comes, whiting out into blissful ignorance for a moment.

 

Gar hunches over her and pounds himself to completion, and in a stroke of brilliance, he pulls out and comes over her back, splattering across her dress and shoulders and some even lands in her hair. He marks her with his punishment just like she bruised him.

 

Slade gives a couple quiet claps of satisfaction and steps forward to remove the still-buzzing vibrator from Raven’s oversensitive clitoris. “Good job, son,” he tells the young boy as he flops over onto his back with a lazy, happy grin. “Raven, go take a shower.”

 

Raven sits up and pushes Garfield out of her way with a hard shove to the ribs. She storms out of the room, dress bunched around her waist and humiliated, utterly fuming all the way to the showers.


End file.
